The Dark Side of You
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: one shot. ErikxMadame Giry. For the first time she sees the cruel darkness within him... Please review!


The Dark Side of You 

'_You will never realize what darkness lies inside my mind' – Sirenia._

"Erik?!"

Erik…Erik…Erik... Her voice echoed back at her and no other sound came. Where was he? Normally he would answer her but today he had been acting rather strange. Antoinette bit her lip she was worried and a little scared now. 

"Erik come on stop this!" she pleaded into the dark and empty passageway. "Stop playing."

Silence was her answer and her heartbeat quickened. It was Erik's idea to play games, mainly hide and seek, in the empty passages of the Opera House and the catacombs. Normally she would have been a little more relaxed because she would have had a candle with her and they would have been in the parts she knew but Erik had forbidden her to take a candle and insisted to play in the darkest parts. He had been different today, not his normal self. It was cold down there and her whole body shivered. She thought for a moment she had seen the shadows move.

_Stop scaring yourself; _she scolded, _your fifteen not five! _But that didn't matter this place always scared herno matter how old. It was perhaps because she always thought of dark and dangerous thoughts.

"Fine Erik, I'm leaving!" she called into the darkness and had turned on her heel when she heard a noise from behind. Her skin goose pimpled and a shiver ran down her back.

"Erik?" she said weakly and dared not turn around. Silence again and she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly started walking away out of the passage when she heard the noises again, coming after her. She panicked and broke into a run. She half turned her head as she ran but couldn't see Erik or anything. _God she really did jump at shadow, _she thought but didn't stop. _Where is the exit? _She thought wildly, _oh god had she passed it? _She ran round a corner straight into a pair of arms that grabbed hold of her yanking her back into the darkness. She screamed and kept screaming, the sound piercing through the silence and dark, until a hand choked off her scream. She had her back to their front and couldn't see a face. She struggled wildly, kicking and punching but their grip on her arms and mouth didn't loosen.

"Stop that!" a cold voice hissed in her right ear and her body automatically stilled at the voice.

"Running is useless… you shouldn't play in passageways like this. The Opera Ghost will get you and wrap a noose round your pretty neck and leave you to hang till they find you," the voice whispered deadly low and let her go with a shove.

Antoinette stumbled forwards and whipped around. "Erik!"

He gave her a piercing look. "Who else?"

Her fear melted and left her shaking and weak. Anger and hurt swelled inside her and bitter tears came to her eyes. "How dare you scare me like that! I thought…oh god! Why did you say such awful things?"

"You scared yourself and that's what everyone says will happen," he said then added. "That's what all you stupid ballet rats say!"

She was so shocked for a moment that she didn't speak then whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"And why did you run?" he shouted the harsh sound made her jump.

"I was scared Erik, I hate it here," she said and he took a step towards her. She immediately stepped back and she felt the cold wall against her back.

"You were scared of me." His whisper was deadly and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"N…no," she stuttered but they both knew it was a lie. He was frightening her a lot.

"I can _smell _your fear," he cocked his head to the right. "It does smell rather nice on you."

"Stop it."

"You've seen me kill and you know I can do it again," he said ignoring her.

"But you…you wouldn't!" she gasped and a sinister smile curved on his lips.

"No dear Annie. I wouldn't kill you…" he trailed off then turned on his heel and slowly walked away leaving her alone in the dark.

Certain that he was gone she crumbled against the wall and she cried. It was a mix of fear, relief, sorrow and anger. Thoughts swirled round in her head she couldn't make sense of them. Eventually she pulled herself out of the passage and went straight to her bed where she lay curled, burying her head in her pillow squeezing her eyes shut. He had never done that before, never purposefully scared her so much. Erik knew that she loved him so why? She didn't want to believe it but she had seen how much darkness lurked in him, the cruelty that was in his mind and soul.

The End

**A/N reviews please! It's a sort of song fic. **


End file.
